A Mystery Murder
by Stranger-jkl
Summary: The year is 1947, The Last Great War is over, and life is good... For everyone except Rodreich Edelstein, whom was shot through his heart, at his own dinner party, no less... Someone is a killer, just who? The suspects are as follows, a mysterious Swiss-Canadian, a Canadian author, a Dutch brewer, a Englishman 'gentleman', a Prussian soldier and Edelstein's ex.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning (obviously)

_7th of September, 1947_

As the car pulled up, the Swis-Canadian P.I. looked out the window, "Hmm... Guess I'm late. Well, best of luck to me, eh?" He asked that question to himself and himself only, stepping out of the car the investigator surveyed the seven men near the door. There was Gilbert Beilschmidt, a Prussian soldier who worked with the Allies on the Enigma Codes, Matthew Williams, a former RAF pilot who wrote about his experience with the RAF, Lars Brouwer, a brewer, and friend to Williams, and a ex-Dutch Resistance member, Arthur Kirkland, a ex-RAF pilot whom was held in Colditz Castle and broke out and was a ruthless business man as a result, and then, himself, Stephen Jack Matterson, a Swiss-Canadian private investigator, who served as a medic in the Last Great War, then, the host, Rodreich Edelstein, a rich aristocratic man whom managed to stay out of the Last Great War, somehow, and then, his ex-wife, Erzsébet Héderváry, often referred to as 'Elizabeth' by those who couldn't pronounce her name, a Hungarian ex-soldier and a friendly person, until you piss her off, then she hits you with a frying pan, HARD. He walked up to the door, at the same time pushing back the strand of red hair, and spoke "Well. Sorry for being late, but, well, I'm here." The aristocrat turned and smiled, pushing up his glasses that covered the eyes of the aristocracy from dust and poor taste, "Ah, hello my friend. Don't be sorry, I was alone for, hrm, what time is it?" "It's twelve hundred hours, sir." The Prussian looked around, then saluted, "God, Gilbert, no need to salute, you aren't in the military." The Hungarian said this, then the Canuck spoke, "It's probably force of habit, just let him, if it helps, then hey?, what's the cost?" The Dutchman nodded in agreement, before coughing, hard, the aristocrat spoke next, "Let's get inside before the storm drenches us." And so, inside they went, the Austrian run off to get something, and everyone scattered throughout the mansion... Then, the noise 'CRACK!', and the smell of gunpowder.

 **A/N: And it's done. Fun fact: Brouwer and Erzsébet mean 'brewer' and 'Elizabeth' in Dutch and Hungarian, respectively. See you all soon, and review, it keeps Lars from cigarettes!**


	2. Chapter 2: Murder (No Shit, Sherlock!)

As the three (Matterson, Willams, Beilschmidt) raced in the kitchen, Williams was knocked over by Kirkland, whom was yelling at Héderváry, for some reason, "You bloody IDIOT, HE'S DEAD, YOU CANNOT BRING THE DEAD TO LIFE! JUST GO!" As Kirkland caught sight of the trio, he started to fume, then, he was out cold. Erzsébet spoke up, "What? I was sick of his holier-than-thou aura. I just hit him hard enough to knock him out for a while, no harm done." On the floor the Austrian aristocrat was dead, a shot to the heart, judging by the hole in his chest, having dealt the fatal blow to the Austrian, a revolver lay on the ground, Matterson spoke first, "A Webley .557, the kind of gun one uses to make sure that the opposite side is deader then a doornail, due to its stopping power. Poor guy, never saw the killer." "Yeah, well, like it would have helped, dead men tell no tales and all that shit." said the Prussian soldier, "Hey, where's Lars?" "Here, need anything?" said the Dutchman, "Let's go into the dining room. More space. Someone drag Kirkland's sorry ass to a chair." said the Canadian author, "Good idea." said the Hungarian, "Let's go." said the other Canuk.

An hour later Kirkland was up, and in a chair, "Well, find anything?" Arthur said, "No, Héderváry, Brouwer, spread out, find clues, the rest of us, stay here." Soon, they returned, "Nothing?" "Nothing." As the two sat down, Kirkland got up, claiming to need a cup of tea, offering one to anyone else, 'No.'s all around the table. Matterson pulled aside Beilschmidt and Williams, and spoke, "Kirkland's been shifty, don't trust him, I don't think Héderváry would kill her lover, Brouwer seemed to have no issues with the man and you two have no ill wishes or connect with Edelstein, and I barely knew the guy, Kirkland seems suspect to murder, as is rumored to have killed Eduard, that Estonian technology guy, or whatever he was." "Wasn't Eduard kidnapped?" "Yes, but still, rumors are a bitch, eh? Just keep an eye open, don't want another dead man."

 **A/N: Here's some more murder. If you want, state in a reveiw who you think the murderer is, maybe you'll be right! Reveiw, as it keeps Héderváry from smacking you with a frying pan of doom!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Situation Gets Complicated

As the investigator pondered over all the stuff that had happened in the last two hours, he realized something, everyone except himself, Ersébet, Brouwer, and Williams, where clear of suspicion, he then realized that it was around twelve at night, and he was dead tired, as he had spent all day pondering over murder, and, so, he went to sleep.

The next morning, Kirkland was even more fidgety then normal, Matthew was calmer then yesterday, and the Prussian was a bit more calm, but still wanted to beat Kirkland ip, for insulting Ersébet's intelligence, to which she replied, 'It's fine Gil, just calm down.' Of couse he did, but Kirkland was being a dick, so everyone wanted to hit him. They all gathered in the kitchen, Williams making pancakes, Kirkland making tea, Ersébet cooking up some Hungarian dish, Matterson didn't really now, eventually the food was done then they ate, the room filling with silence, a odd thing, considering the murder, but it was nice, having peace and quiet. Matterson watched, very, very, carefully, Kirkland seemed the type, but seemed to second guess himself, Williams had no motive, and seemed uncomfortable with murder, or just blood, Ersébet had nothing to lose, and nothing to gain by offing the aristocrat, Beilschmidt seemed not to care, and would have been the first suspect anyways, so he was out of the question, Lars seemed to be capable of killing, but he had no connection to Edelstein, so he settled on Kirkland, and tailed him, as silently as one can. Then, Kirkland turned, pulled out a pistol and leveled it with Stephen's chest, and he spoke, "Would you kindly stop following me, you Canadian idiot?" Matterson spoke next, "When you admit you killed Edelstein." _CRACK!_ Matterson was falling, falling, and he was oh, _so bitterly alone_.

 **A/N: Here it is, the cliffhanger. Reveiw, it keeps Kirkland from Colditz.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Calvary and How To Charge

Matterson would be, by the time Williams got to him, unconscious from loss of blood, and shock. Williams would panic a bit, before shouting, "Someone help me! And someone else get Kirkland."

Kirkland, as it happened, was running, fast, to his car, when, _CLANG!_ , he fell into sleep and peacefulness, "Now don't get the fuck up you, son of a bitch." Said Héderváry, before she strode off to help Brouwer and Matthew, eventually the cops would come, they just needed to wait...

Police officer Ivan Braginsky would step out of his car, and walk up to the front gate, motioning for his partner, police detective, Eduard von Bock, would follow, ever so carefully, pointing his gun in doorways, and being paranoid, to a point, when they found Kirkland tied up, and a redhead unconscious, they called the station to request, a ambulance, and another car, "What happened?" "He shot him, and killed Rodriech Edelstein." "Ah, well then, he won't bother us now when he's locked up." Braginsky would stand and walk to his car, as he was to escort the five, Beilschmidt, Matterson, Héderváry, Brouwer and Williams, to the airport, each going to their respective countries.

 _Epilogue._

 _Kirkland was jailed for twenty years until his death sentence was up and he was killed._

 _Matterson recovered, and soon created a P.I. firm, consisting of seven investigators._

 _Williams married Brouwer the next month, and would adopt two children._

 _Héderváry would go on to inherit Edelstein's fortune, and would donate it to the veterans of all the wars, that had happened._

 **A/N: Well, this is the end, see you guys next fic! -J**


End file.
